


Ten Minutes

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Secret Santa Exchange becomes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 for the community. Originally posted [here](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/35577.html).

Draco stared moodily into his champagne glass and mentally tallied how many minutes until the 'Big Reveal'--that is, how many minutes left until he could leave. He glanced up and winced again. The decorations in the Ministry atrium continued to be garish no matter how much champagne he drank and the music seemed to be quickly diving into the less popular Christmas songs and more into some kind of pop hits list. He sighed and leaned against the pillar he had chosen--it was toward the back of the party and partially into shadow. Ten minutes. Just ten more minutes.

In his pocket was the last present for his giftee. Someone higher up or in HR or somewhere had decided that the Ministry employees needed more departmental closeness and instated the first Secret Santa exchange. People had to fill out a small factoid sheet--little things they collected, books they liked to read, etc.--and the papers were then randomly distributed throughout the departments. Draco failed to see how it was meant to encourage interdepartmental relationships, but it was mandatory apparently. Three gifts had been sent out already and the fourth was supposed to be exchanged tonight, as the reveal.

Draco finished his champagne and decided he should make an effort to find his giftee in the group of people. Admittedly, he had an easier time of it than most. He knew Harry would be as far outside of the group as possible, avoiding too many people like Draco. Neither of them were fond of big gatherings and if Draco was at one end of the atrium, Harry was likely at the other side. They had worked a few cases together and had come to a sort of friendship. They weren't close, but at least they could work missions together and they did go to the Leaky once in a while.

It helped, knowing Harry, because it made giving him gifts easier. There had been a few things on Harry's list that he hadn't known, but it hadn't included the fact that Harry loved a specific ale that came out only at this time of year; but often, Harry wouldn't buy because he didn't think it was worth the expense. The list hadn't included Harry's love of ball point pens; that he secretly kept a stash of chocolate in his drawer; that he collected wolf figurines. Thinking about it, Draco knew Harry hadn't included much because he wasn't sure what anyone would do with the knowledge of it all.

Draco didn't trust most of his colleagues for the same reason.

There might have been some spell over the exchange or on the papers, but one couldn't be sure. 

Draco found Harry going in the opposite direction to himself, looking nervous. He was holding what looked like a book-shaped present. Draco lightly touched Harry's arm and Harry's face lit up. "Draco! I was just looking for you."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Me?"

Harry nodded and held out the present. "For you. Happy Christmas."

Draco took the gift with a stuttered breath. He should've known, actually; he had been thinking he had a stalker the last month. He'd received his favourite chocolates, a month's supply of his preferred tea (which was never in stock in the shared kitchenette), and a pressed-flower bookmark. All of them items he hadn't shared on his form and ones that he thought he kept hidden. The chocolate because he was suspicious of someone poisoning it and the other two simply to avoid anyone bullying him over them. 

Unwrapping the paper, he found the newest addition to his guilty pleasure romance series. He half smiled. Harry had discovered his love of both the series and the pressed-flower bookmarks when Draco had dropped them outside the bookshop months ago. Instead of the taunts, Harry had never once brought the subject up. "I should've known."

Harry shrugged, sheepish. "I couldn't help it. Your answers on the sheet were bland and generic. I thought, I know you better than that. Why shouldn't I try a little harder?"

"I thought I had a stalker," Draco admitted. He chuckled and held out his final gift for Harry. "Suppose you thought the same of me."

Harry ripped the paper and blinked. "A...journal?"

Draco cleared his throat. "You keep mentioning that you want to write something. I thought this could be good place to start. Or you can just use it for...your thoughts or whatever."

Harry slowly smiled. "I suppose the pens are supposed to go with this?"

Draco bent his head. "They could, I suppose. The journal came from the paper supply in Diagon that opened a month ago. If you fill it up, you can get one that's the same and charm it so the story can be put together in one book rather than two."

Harry chuckled. "That's brilliant. Thank you, Draco."

"Thank you," Draco returned.

They stood there for another, awkward moment and Draco thought longingly of his plans to go home once the big reveal was up. He especially wanted to go home now and read his new book. Harry took a deep breath and tapped his journal. "I didn't think much of this idea at first, but...I liked getting you gifts. It was nice." And then he leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek. "Maybe I'll see you at the New Year's party?"

Draco nodded dimly as Harry beamed and walked away. He turned from the group where people were calling out for their giftees and walked to the fireplaces. A quick trip in the Floo and he was home. As he waited for a cup of tea to steep (why he bothered, he wasn't sure; he was always getting lost in the book he was reading and forgetting about the tea), he opened the book, impatient to start.

But on the inside cover, Harry had left a note:

_Draco,_

_If I didn't kiss you at the party, then this is going to come as a surprise. And if I did kiss you...well, I guess it might still be a surprise._

_When I received your sheet, I spent days wondering what I should do. I almost bought you things straight from your list, but I decided that I could be brave this season and give you something better. After all, I did know things you liked. I'm sure it seemed scary and you probably considered going to your superiour to report it, but I'm glad you didn't. Because I hope my gifts were things you would appreciate and would show that I liked you._

_And there it is. I like you, Draco, and I want to get to know you better. I want to know why you drink the tea that you do and why it's those truffles; I want to know which character you like in this series (personally, I prefer the blond, posh one; yes, I know) and why you like the bookmarks. I want to know what other books you read and I want to know if you read them in bed. I want to know what you like for breakfast because I'd like to make you breakfast some time._

_I hope to see you at the New Year's party because I'd like you to be my first kiss of the new year. And I hope that you could be the year after's as well. Will you let me?_

_Harry_

Draco was smiling as he closed the book. He hadn't planned on going to the party, but he thought he had found the exact reason to go. He could stand a little kissing after all and breakfast in bed did sound good. Especially if it was with someone like Harry.


End file.
